theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Kooper and Daniel Riley
Travis Kooper and Daniel Riley are a professional wrestling tag team in WWE, consisting of Travis Kooper and Daniel Riley they both currently perform on the SmackDown brand. The two formed their tag team together in January 2017. The two have teamed together before on separate occasions however they weren't officially a team when they did. History WWE (2011–present) Feud and sporadic teaming together (2011–2016) Travis Kooper and Daniel Riley first met in 2011 when Riley signed with World Wrestling Entertainment and was sent to their developmental territory at the time, Florida Championship Wrestling. In January 2012, Riley would move up to the main roster before aligning himself with Heath Slater and Daniel Bryan forming the Nexus. Riley would later recruit Kooper into the Nexus before both Slater and Bryan left the group. This was the first time the two teamed together before Kooper would pull one over on Riley, tricking him – Kooper joining was a ruse. Kooper would go onto form a tag team with AJ Styles with the two becoming known as Ignition. Shortly after Riley would take some time off from the company before returning in October 2012 and began a feud with Kooper with the two having a Best of Three Series. Kooper took the first match before Riley took the second match. Their third and final match took place at Survivor Series (2012) inside Hell in a Cell which Kooper was victorious in. During the match, Riley suffered a legitimate back injury, revealed as a herniated disc in his back after falling through the cell. The match would later win the Slammy Award for Match of the Year at the 2012 Slammy Awards. On the following episode of Smackdown Riley called Kooper out to the ring to try and bury the hatchet after their match, however it was a set-up as Riley suckered Kooper out only to have him attacked from behind by Jack Evans. AJ Styles however would come to the aid of Kooper and would run off both Evans and Riley. After this Riley would take time off again due to his back injury and wouldn't be seen for four months. Riley would make his return to the main roster as a babyface on the June 10, episode of Raw in a backstage segment with Teddy Long where he became a member of Team Long replacing AJ Styles who had left the team earlier in the night. At Unforgiven Riley teamed up with Kooper, James Storm, Gunner and Rob Van Dam to defeat the team of CM Punk, Curtis Axel, Bray Wyatt, Mr. Anderson and Kevin Steen. Riley would again end up leaving the company while Kooper would stay. Riley returned to WWE and Smackdown on the March 8, 2014 episode of SmackDown as he came to the aid of Smackdown Commissioner, Mick Foley and attacked Chris Jericho establishing himself as a face once again. A week later Riley along with Travis Kooper, Jimmy Jacobs and Kevin Steen for the second week in a row chased off Chris Jericho's Imperium stable. During this time Riley and Kooper would only appear together sporadically, before Riley suffered a shoulder injury at WrestleMania XXX in the Money in the Bank Ladder match while Kooper was unsuccessful in becoming the #1 Contender for hte World Heavyweight Championship against Dolph Ziggler. The shoulder injury would sideline Riley for well over ten months, as he would return in February 2015 during the 2015 Royal Rumble entering at #21. Beginning at WrestleMania 32 Riley made it known that he wanted to return to the ring and was involved in couple backstage segments with both Travis Kooper and Mick Foley. On the September 23rd, 2016 episode of Smackdown after suffering a loss to Will Ospreay, Riley raised his hand in victory appearing to show him respect only to hit him with a Superkick, thus officially turning heel for the first time since 2012. After this Riley was announced to be apart of the World Cup as apart of Team USA North along with Travis Kooper, Trista and The Miz. At Survivor Series, Riley was involved in a Smackdown vs. Raw Traditional Survivor Series match for the WWE Tag Team Championship with whoever the sole survivors were would become champions. Riley's team won although Riley was eliminated early on in the match with Stone Cold Steve Austin and Trista (replacing Travis Kooper; who couldn't compete) being the sole survivors. American Made (2017–present) On the January 27, 2017 episode of Smackdown, Travis Kooper came out and started spreading his Pro-Trump and American propaganda before introducing Riley who is revealed as a Trump sympathizer with the two officially forming a tag team and being billed by some as American Made. In wrestling Double team finishing moves *Double Pelé kick Double team signature moves *Double Gutbuster